


Ragyogó sötétség

by Draconus_Diablo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconus_Diablo/pseuds/Draconus_Diablo
Summary: Slash/yaoi Kunzite&Zoisite (Sailor Moon)A történet onnan indul, hogy Beryl királynő visszaparancsolja a két tábornokot Sailor Venus felbukkanását követően. (Az előzményekben Zoisite ál-Sailor Moonként csapdába csalja Tuxedo Kament, és megsebesíti, Kunzite pedig majdnem végez a Senshivel, azonban Venus megakadályozza ezen cselekedetében.) Mi történik, ha az események új, nem várt fordulatot vesznek? Olvassátok el, és megtudjátok. ;)Szemszög: Kunzite-sama E/1A slash nem annyira részletes, inkább az érzelmek dominálnak, a korhatárjelzés a durva nyelvezet miatt ilyen magas. Az anime ide vonatkozó részében hallható párbeszédek nem szó szerint szerepelnek - egyrészt angolról fordítottam, másrészt a legkevésbé sem kívánom pusztán csak leírni a sorozatban történteket.A jogok teljes mértékben Takeucsi Naoko-t illetik, én csak kölcsönvettem a történetből néhány szereplőt és elemet a saját, de legfőképpen mások szórakoztatására.Jó szórakozást! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Néhány kifejezés:  
> \- Shitennou: a négy tábornok összefoglaló elnevezése  
> \- Senshi: a Sailor harcosok csoportja (senshi - kis betűvel - a csapat egyik tagja)  
> \- youma: szörny, démon (amelyeket a tábornokok általában ártatlanokra uszítanak :D)  
> \- baka: idióta, ostoba, hülye, buta (Zoisite no baka=Zoisite, te kis butus - legalábbis abban a szövegkörnyezetben)  
> \- nanii: Mi van?  
> \- Nijizuishou: Szivárványkristály  
> \- Ginzuishou: Ezüstkristály

**Ragyogó sötétség**

 

I. fejezet

Nem hiszem el, hogy már megint ez történik! Zoisite-val kitalálunk közösen egy tervet, majdhogynem sikeresen végre is hajtjuk, erre ez az átkozott nőszemély visszarendel bennünket, mintegy semmibe véve minden eddigi munkánkat. Aztán természetesen mi vagyunk a hibásak, amiért a Senshi ismételten kicsúszott a markunkból. Pedig már olyan közel voltunk… olyan közel…

\- Mi az oka annak, hogy visszakoznunk kellett, királynőm? – kérdeztem kimérten, kellő alázattal a hangomban, sikeresen palástolva, hogy a felszín alatt fortyogok a méregtől.

Balomon álló szeretőm már nem bizonyult ilyen türelmesnek és megfontoltnak – igaz, ez különösebben nem is jellemző rá. Őt alighanem jobban idegesítette a kudarc – mely nem a mi hibánkból következett be –, mint engem, mivel szentül meg volt győződve arról, hogy Beryl a vesztét akarja, és mindössze megfelelő indokot keres az eltávolítására. Erre a gondolatra még ingerültebb lettem. Ha a királynő akár egy ujjal is hozzá mer érni Zoisite-hoz, én esküszöm, puszta kézzel tépem ki a szívét!

\- Olyan közel voltunk ahhoz, hogy megszerezzük a Nijizuishoukat, végezzünk a Senshivel és Tuxedo Kamennal! Miért akadályoztál meg minket ebben?! – öntötte szavakba gondolataimat kedvesem, és finom vonású arca eltorzult a haragtól.

Annyiszor mondtam már neki, hogy próbálja leplezni érzelmeit, azonban figyelmeztetéseim süket fülekre találtak. Legszívesebben a vállára tettem volna kezemet, hogy magamhoz húzva egy kicsit megnyugtassam, még mielőtt valami ostobaságot csinálna, ám Beryl előtt nem lett volna szerencsés prezentálni, milyen szoros is a kapcsolatunk valójában. A gyöngédségnek, a szeretetnek, a szerelemnek a legkevésbé sem volt helye ezen sötét falak között.

\- Ez volt az uralkodónk parancsa! – válaszolta a nő rövid hallgatást követően, majd hatalmát fitogtatandó Zoisite felé mozdította a kezében tartott pálcát.  
\- Az uralkodónk parancsa? – kérdeztem vissza, és döbbenetem átütött látszólagos szenvtelenségemen.  
\- Igen. Metallia királynő egyenesen megtiltotta, hogy megöljétek Tuxedo Kament. Élve kell elhoznotok ide!

\- Mégis mi a francot jelentsen ez?! – háborgott Zoisite, és én tartottam attól, hogy kezdi elvetni a sulykot. – Mi az életünket…  
\- Csendet! – üvöltötte Beryl résnyire szűkült szemekkel, miközben egyenesen szeretőmre irányította fegyverét. – Nem szükséges megindokolnom a döntéseinket, legfőképpen nem neked! És amennyiben még egy szót merészelsz szólni, egyetlen parancsomat sem kell többé meghallgatnod! A túlvilágról nehéz is lenne… – húzta kegyetlen vigyorra sötét ajkait, én pedig feszülten, ugrásra készen figyeltem, minden erőmmel arra koncentrálva, hogy szükség esetén közbeavatkozzak.

\- Elnézést – visszakozott megszeppenve Zoisite, mire magamban megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam. Nem voltam ugyanis száz százalékig meggyőződve arról, hogy jelen pillanatban én kerülnék ki győztesen egy esetleges küzdelemből.  
\- Ez egyszer még elnézem. Most távozhattok!

Zoisite kimérten biccentett – azért csak tanult valamit –, majd a vállamra tette a kezét, és mindkettőnket elteleportált egy külvárosi motelszobába, melyet már közel fél éve béreltünk. Általában vagy azért jöttünk ide, mert normálisan, és nem azok között a rideg, képlékeny, mindig örvénylően suttogó falak között kívántunk szeretkezni, vagy azért, mert olyan dolgokról akartunk beszélgetni, amik nem tartoztak avatatlan fülekre. Szeretőm haragtól vörös arcszínéből ítélve most határozottan ez utóbbi helyzet állt fönt. A hely lepukkant voltából kifolyólag, a mi igényeink ismeretében Beryl itt keresett volna bennünket legutoljára.

\- Átkozott ribanc! – vetette bele karcsú, törékenynek tűnő testét olyan erővel a fotelba, hogy a régi, molyrágta bútordarab tiltakozóan felnyöszörgött.  
\- Nyugodj meg, Zoi-chan! – fontam össze mellkasom előtt karjaimat, mely mozdulattal inkább magamat kívántam lecsillapítani, semmint őt.

\- Nyugodjak meg? Nyugodjak meg?! – kiabálta fokozódó hangerővel, egyre jobban felhergelve magát. – Mégis hogy a kibaszott, rohadt, jó kurva életbe nyugodjak meg, mikor az a nyomoronc némber ki akar nyírni?!  
\- Csak magadnak köszönheted – reagáltam korábbi viselkedésére utalva, de nem igazán értette a célzást, mert olyan dühösen villantak meg zöld szemei, hogy ha képes lett volna pusztán a pillantásával gyilkolni, minden bizonnyal holtan estem volna össze. – Nem kellene mindig provokálnod – tettem hozzá magyarázatként.

\- De mikor annyira dühítő! Nem veszed észre, hogy két, vágytól elvakult szuka idióta, logikátlan parancsait követjük? Mindketten majd’ elepednek azért az álarcosért, ráadásul az egyiknek még csak teste sincs – dohogta undorodó arckifejezéssel, majd egyik kilógó hajtincsét kezdte el babrálni, hogy önmagát megnyugtassa. – Persze hogyan vennél észre bármit is – sóhajtott fel, és hanghordozásában a harag helyét a maró szarkazmus vette át, mely egyáltalán nem volt kellemesebb. – Engedelmesen, lihegő kiskutyaként lesed az utasításaikat, és talán még arra is csak bólogatnál, ha engem kivégeznének.

\- Befejezted? – kérdeztem metsző hangon, és valószínűleg látta rajtam, hogy most a legkevésbé sem tanácsos tovább feszítenie a húrt, mert megszeppenve bólintott. – Remek. Akkor ideje lenne valami tervet kovácsolni arra vonatkozólag, hogyan is másszunk ki ebből a nyakig érő szarból.  
\- Szarból? – húzta fel a szemöldökét meglepetten. – Te nem szoktál ilyen szavakat használni…

\- Be kell látnom, hogy ezt a helyzetet nem igazán lehet másként jellemezni – mosolyodtam el halványan, majd odaléptem hozzá, és megsimítottam vörösesszőke hajtincseit.  
\- Nanii? – pislogott rám kérdőn.

\- Zoisite, no baka! – mondtam gyengéd kedvességgel, tovább fokozva döbbenetét. – Te vagy nekem a világon a legfontosabb – húztam fel magamhoz, majd lágyan megcsókoltam, és minden mozdulatommal, minden érintésemmel igyekeztem éreztetni vele, mennyire szeretem. Kimondani ugyanis nem voltam képes, és nem azért, mert nem akartam, hanem mert nem éreztem helyénvalónak egy olyan világban szerelemről beszélni, ahol mi ketten a sötét oldalon állunk, és a pusztítást képviseljük.

[Kunzite&Zoisite kiss by Kir_Tat](http://img03.deviantart.net/63f1/i/2010/184/e/c/kiss_by_kir_tat.jpg)

\- Kunzite-sama, én annyira… – suttogta, miután elváltak ajkaink.  
\- Sss – fojtottam bele a szavakat egy újabb csókkal, majd visszaültettem a fotelba, én meg az ágy szélére telepedtem.

\- Van valami ötleted? És most nem konkrétan _olyan_ ötletekre gondolok – fordítottam figyelmemet pár pillanatig a sarokban békésen szövögető pók felé, hogy ne lássam vágytól csillogó zöld szemeit, de így is magamon éreztem perzselő pillantását.  
\- Értem. Először tervezés, aztán élvezés – vonta meg a vállát, miközben kaján mosolyra húzta ajkait. – Attól függ, mi a cél.

\- Nyilvánvaló, nem? Kinyírjuk a ribancokat! – jelentettem ki olyan hangsúllyal, mintha ez volna a világ legegyszerűbb dolga.  
\- Úgy érted, Berylt és Metalliát? – kérdezett vissza megrökönyödve.  
\- Pontosan – bólogattam határozottan.

\- Mindkettőt? Egyszerre? – pislogott rám, és látszott rajta, hogy azt gondolja, Kunzite-sama elhagyta valahol az eszét teleportálás közben, én pedig remekül szórakoztam magamban a reakcióján. – És hogyan képzelted mindezt? Betanítunk valami vicces koreográfiát a youmáknak, és halálra nevettetjük a királynőket? Esetleg úgy véled, fel tudom bosszantani őket annyira, hogy menten agyvérzést kapjanak? Metalliának nincs agya, úgyhogy ez meglehetősen nehézkes lesz – jegyezte meg maró gúnnyal hangjában.

\- Ha ilyen negatívan állsz hozzá a dolgokhoz, esküszöm, kihagylak a buliból – vigyorodtam el szélesen. Felszabadító volt az a tudat, hogy hamarosan a pokol legmélyére küldjük a két némbert. Vagy ők küldenek minket oda, a lényeg az, hogy megszabadulunk tőlük.  
\- Te totálisan megzakkantál – sóhajtott fel Zoisite lemondóan, de jelen pillanatban még ezzel sem volt képes felidegesíteni.

\- Első körben megszerezzük a Nijizuishoukat, aztán… – vázoltam fel röviden elképzeléseimet.  
\- Ez őrültségnek hangzik – csóválta meg a fejét, azonban láttam rajta, hogy valójában igenis megmozgatta a fantáziáját a dolog.

\- Mert az is – vágtam rá. – Őrültség. Mindössze hajszálnyi esélyünk van arra, hogy minden összejöjjön, és még ekkor sem biztos, hogy képes leszek legyőzni őket. Viszont ha meg sem próbáljuk, akkor előbb vagy utóbb, de biztosan otthagyjuk a fogunkat valamelyik elmebeteg nőszemély még elmebetegebb parancsainak teljesítése közben.  
\- Inkább előbb, mint utóbb – mormogta Zoisite. – Rendben. Csináljuk! – bólintott rá. – Én már úgyis az első helyen szerepelek Beryl halállistáján, így voltaképpen lényegtelen, hogy ő öl meg, a Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen vagy te.

\- Én? Mármint hogy _én_? – pislogtam rá döbbenten. Mégis hogy fordulhat meg ilyesmi a fejében?  
\- Pontosan. Ha képes leszel használni Berylen… Metallián… az egész birodalmon, akkor minden valószínűség szerint engem is el fogsz vele pusztítani.

\- Nem foglak – néztem mélyen a szemeibe, miközben áthidalva a köztünk lévő alig egy méteres távolságot megfogtam a kezét. Ezen kijelentésemben annyira biztos voltam, mint még soha semmiben. A szeretet nem semmisítheti meg önmagát – onnantól kezdve ugyanis megszűnne az lenni, ami a legfőbb valója…

Miután némileg részletesebben megvitattuk a teendőket, Zoisite hozzálátott a terv első fázisának kivitelezéséhez. Maga felé fordította a mellette lévő televíziót, majd rövid koncentrációt követően máris bepillantást nyerhettünk Chiba Mamoru, azaz Tuxedo Kamen lakásába.

\- Milyen gyönyörű szoba – jegyezte meg kedvesem. Az életünket megkeserítő álarcos szemmel láthatóan nem érezte jól magát, fájlalta a vállát, és kifejezetten érzékenyen érintette, hogy Zoisite néhány órával ezelőtt beledöfte azt a jégkristályt. Ez a tudat annak ellenére is örömmel töltött el, hogy éppen most készültem hátat fordítani a sötét oldalnak.

\- Zoisite? Hogy találtál meg?! – érkezett a kérdés a képernyő túloldaláról. 

Ez a szerencsétlen szánalmasan ostoba, és pont rá van szüksége mindkét hőn szeretett királynőnknek? Felőlem vihetik, bár feltehetően még jobban lezüllesztené a birodalom amúgy sem túl magas értelmi színvonalát.

\- Onnantól kezdve, hogy tudom, ki vagy, egészen könnyű volt – magyarázta szeretőm a nyilvánvalót. – Mamoru-chan… – tette hozzá szinte suttogva.  
\- Mit akarsz? – érdeklődött ellenségesen. Bár hogyan máshogy érdeklődött volna, elvégre az ellenségünk.  
\- Nos, most, hogy ilyen szépen összeismerkedtünk, miért nem találkozunk, és rendezzük le ezt az egészet?

\- Rendezzük le? – kérdezett vissza a jelenleg álarc nélküli álarcos, akárha valóban retardált lenne, esetleg tök süket.  
\- Úgy van – bólogatott elégedetten Zoisite. – Vívjunk meg egymás kristályaiért. Egy tiszta és fair harcot ajánlok – húzta szája elé hajtincseit, hogy elrejtse kaján vigyorát.  
\- Jól hangzik – érkezett a felelet néhány másodperc elteltével. – Rendben, benne vagyok.

Ennek tényleg nincs ki mind a négy kereke, és alighanem vonalzóval rajzolnák az agyhullámait. Zoisite-tól tisztességes küzdelmet várni? Legalább olyan hiábavaló, mint abban reménykedni, hogy egy youma diplomát szerez kvantumfizikából esetleg molekuláris biológiából.

Nem szokott még hozzá ahhoz, hogy kedvesem a létező legaljasabb ellenfél, különösen akkor, ha az élete a tét? Márpedig mindig az élete volt a tét, valahányszor összecsaptak, és most sem lesz ez másként. Ugyan nem igazán tetszett, hogy megint ő viszi vásárra a bőrét, csakhogy nem volt más megoldás.

Mind a Senshi, mind Tuxedo Kamen alábecsülték Zoisite képességeit, így azonnal csapdát szimatoltak volna, amennyiben mégis én bukkanok fel. Lényegesen egyszerűbbnek véltük mindketten, ha csak a háttérből figyelem az eseményeket, és a megfelelő pillanatokban közbeavatkozom. Arra ugyanis mérget mertünk volna venni, hogy a matrózruhás csitrik is tiszteletüket fogják tenni a véresnek ígérkező randevún.

\- Remek döntés – biccentett Zoisite. – Mit szólnál hozzá, ha az öbölnél lévő Starlight Toronyban találkoznánk?  
\- Nekem megfelel.  
\- Akkor, ma ötkor ott várok rád. Addig is, légy jó, Mamoru-chan – köszönt el már-már émelyítően kedvesen, majd kikapcsolta a készüléket. 

\- Ügyes voltál – dicsértem meg, és megsimítottam vörösesszőke tincseit.  
\- Persze, hogy az voltam – mosolygott rám diadalmasan. – Miért, talán mást vártál? Tiszta szerencse, hogy ez a srác ennyire idióta – kuncogott fel. – Keresve sem találhatnánk nála nagyobb marhát. Csak azon csodálkozom, hogy ezzel az egy számjegyű intelligenciahányadosával hogyan volt képes minden alkalommal keresztbe tenni a Shitennounak – közölte gunyorosan.

\- Szerencséje volt – vontam meg a vállam.  
\- Hát most nem lesz! – somolygott kárörvendően.  
\- Csak lehetőleg ne öld meg! – figyelmeztettem aggodalmasan.

\- Én, vele ellentétben, nem vagyok hülye! – vágta rá duzzogva. – Ha már megszabadulunk a két ribanctól, nem szeretnék helyettük másik ötöt a nyakunkra hozni. Képes vagyok ennyire kordában tartani az iránta való gyűlöletemet, hiszen konkrétan élet-halál kérdésről van szó.  
\- Rendben – bólintottam, igaz, egy kicsit kételkedtem a szavaiban. Csak el ne rontson valamit…

\- Mit csinálunk a hátralévő több mint hat órában? – simította tenyerembe arcát, és csábítóan megnyalta ajkait.  
\- Most már értem, miért mondtál dél helyett öt órát – csóváltam meg a fejem mosolyogva.  
\- Te túl kevés időt hagytál volna nekünk. Túl keveset…  
Nem mondta ki, de láttam a tekintetén, hogy arra gondol, talán ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, hogy együtt lehetünk.

\- Megígérem neked, drága Zoi-chan – térdeltem le elé, majd tenyerembe fogtam kissé hideg kezeit –, hogy akár ezen a világon, akár egy másikon, de mindörökké melletted leszek…

Sosem láttam még sírni, őszintén legalábbis nem, és könnyei csak még inkább megerősítették bennem, hogy bármit megtennék a boldogságáért. Az egész világgal szembeszállnék érte, és tulajdonképpen ezt is készültem tenni – bár nem az egész világgal, mindössze a sötétebbik felével.

Ajkaimmal felitattam arcáról a sós patakokat, majd gyengéden karjaimba vettem pillekönnyű testét, az ágyra fektettem, és az elkövetkezendő órákban igyekeztem minél intenzívebb gyönyörökben részesíteni. Hogy legalább erre a rövid időszakra elfeledtessem vele azokat a dolgokat, amik ránk várnak…

[Kunzite&Zoisite by MAJORKA](https://r.mtdata.ru/r480x-/u25/photoE3F7/20577784211-0/original.jpeg)


	2. II. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

**Ragyogó sötétség**

II. fejezet

Már háromnegyed öt is elmúlt, mire végre sikerült odaérnünk a megfigyelési pontra, mely az emberek lakta világgal párhuzamos dimenzióban lévő birodalomban pontosan ott helyezkedett el, mint a Starlight Torony, így minden további nélkül értesülhettem az ott zajló eseményekről.

A késlekedés oka nem más volt, mint Zoisite, pontosabban a hiúsága. Minimum egy fél órán keresztül cicomázkodott a fürdőszobában, hogy a lehető legtökéletesebben nézzen ki a Tuxedo Kamennal esedékes randevún, és én már-már kezdtem féltékeny lenni, különösen, mert azon kijelentésem sem hatotta meg, hogy szerintem így is gyönyörű.

\- Látod? Felesleges volt ennyire siettetned, még híre-hamva sincs az álarcosnak – jegyezte meg kedvesem szemrehányóan. – Ha kócos maradt a hajam…  
\- Nem maradt az! – mordultam rá. – Különben is, miért lényeges ez? Azzal a félkegyelművel találkozol, nem pedig velem!

\- Csak nem féltékenység bujkál a hangodban, Kunzite-sama? – vigyorodott el büszkén. – Baka! – bújt hozzám szorosan. – Miattad, csakis miattad akarok tökéletesnek látszani. Mindent érted teszek… meg persze magamért. Értünk… – nézett rám szeretetteljesen, így kénytelen voltam szemet hunyni afelett, hogy épp az előbb hülyézett le.

De hogyan is haragudhattam volna rá, mikor ilyen aranyos tud lenni? A leggyönyörűbb és egyben a legmanipulatívabb teremtés a világon, kit legszívesebben örökké a karjaimban tartanék. Összeborulásunknak Tuxedo Kamen felbukkanása vetett véget, aki ebben a másodpercben lépte át a torony köré vont érzékelő-erőtér határát.

\- Itt van – állapította meg Zoisite, miközben elhúzódott. – Milyen lovagias fiú, még a barátnőjét is elhozta nekünk – tette hozzá szarkasztikusan.  
Valóban. Kívül-belül sötét ellenségünk egy szőke fruskát is magával cipelt a légyottra.  
\- Jobb lesz, ha mindkettőt beteleportálom – javasoltam. – Nehogy véletlenül mi legyünk a gátjai ennek a nagy romantikának – nevettem fel kárörvendően.  
Jobban alakultak a dolgok, mint vártam. Ha Tuxedo Kamen nem adná át önként a Nijizuishoukat, mi majd rásegítünk egy kicsit azzal, hogy megfenyegetjük a barátnőjét. 

\- Köszöntsd őket méltóképpen! – utasítottam szeretőmet, aki határozottan bólintott, majd egy fél pillanat elteltével rózsaszín virágszirmok kíséretében megjelent az épület azon emeletén, ahová én időközben a szerelmeseket teleportáltam.

\- Üdvözletem – biccentett Zoisite a magához térő párosnak, miközben a kezében lévő kristályokkal babrált, aztán elindult feléjük. – Mindketten letesszük a Nijizuishoukat ide – helyezte félúton a padlóra a színes köveket. – És most te jössz! – nézett kihívóan a civilben lévő álarcosra, lassan eltávolodva a kristályoktól. 

\- Először engedd el a lányt! – próbált feltételeket szabni az értelmi spektrumon az ideális fekete testet reprezentáló ellenfelünk. Egyáltalán minek hozta ide, ha most meg nem akarja, hogy itt legyen?  
\- Minden további nélkül – fonta össze karjait mellkasa előtt Zoisite. – Azonnal szabadon távozhat, amennyiben leraktad a Nijizuishoukat.

\- Add a szavadat!  
\- Ó hogyne! – bólogatott meggyőzően kedvesem. – Mi sem természetesebb ennél…  
\- Rendben – egyezett bele Tuxedo Kamen nem túl lelkesen, bár nem igazán volt más választása. Zoisite így sebesülten rövid úton elintézte volna.

Mikor mind a hét Nijizuishou egymás mellé került, szeretőm sátánian felkacagott. Mindig is imádtam hallani ezt a hangot, és az, hogy ez a gonoszkodó nevetés most pillanatnyi győzelmünket jelentette, csak még boldogabbá tett.  
\- Mi ennyire vicces? – kérdezte értetlenül a földkerekség alighanem egyik legnaivabb teremtése.  
\- Semmi, semmi – legyintett Zoisite. – Mindössze határtalan örömmel tölt el, hogy ennyire ostoba vagy – vigyorgott diadalmasan, én pedig ezt a tökéletes végszót választottam arra, hogy közbelépjek.

\- A Nijizuishouk immáron hozzám tartoznak – kaparintottam meg a színes kristályokat.

\- Ti… átvertetek engem! – Chiba Mamoru arcán döbbenet valamint harag tükröződött, miközben tett egy lépést felém. Meglehetősen sokáig tartott, míg leesett neki az átverés ténye…

\- No-no – emelte fel a kezét fenyegetően Zoisite –, még egy mozdulat, és ropogósra sütöm a barátnődet!  
\- Gondoskodj róluk körültekintően! – utasítottam kedvesemet a megbeszéltekre, majd a Nijizuishoukkal eltűntem a tetthelyről, visszateleportálva magam a megfigyelési pontra.

\- Chiba Mamoru, ha vissza akarod kapni a kristályokat, gyere a torony tetejére! – közölte szeretőm, miközben egy rövid ideig még számomra is kámforrá vált. – Addig is, élvezzétek ki a helyzetet! – hallottam mindenfelől gunyoros nevetését.

Mivel a páros a legkevésbé sem mutatott hajlandóságot arra, hogy elinduljon a javasolt irányba, Zoisite úgy döntött, némileg fagyosabbá varázsolja a hangulatot. A mennyezetről aláhulló jégzivatar kellő meggyőzőerővel bírt Tuxedo Kamen számára ahhoz, hogy karon ragadva barátnőjét rohanni kezdjen a lift felé. Időközben kedvesem visszatért mellém, így együtt figyelhettük tovább a felvonóban rekedtek szenvedését.

\- Na, befutott a Senshi is – jelentettem ki észlelvén, hogy Sailor Jupiter villámaival berobbantotta az egyik bejáratot, amire persze nem lett volna képes, amennyiben mi nem konkrétan ezt akartuk volna. – Sailor Moon viszont nincs velük – állapítottam meg nyugtalanul. – Ha nem jön el, akkor nem az lesz a legfőbb gondunk, hogy szarban vagyunk, hanem az, hogy még lötyögtetik is – jegyeztem meg idegesen.

\- Pedig nem fog eljönni – villantott fel Zoisite egy győztes mosolyt, és én el nem tudtam képzelni, minek örül ennyire. – Nem jöhet el, ha már egyszer itt van – magyarázta.  
\- Itt? Mégis hol?  
\- A liftben. Tuxedo Kamennal – közölte nyilvánvaló tényként.  
\- Ezt mégis honnan veszed? – néztem rá kétkedve.

\- Láttam a ruháján a holdmedált, ráadásul mikor rám nézett, a nevemet tátogta. Különben is, szerinted ki hordja manapság ilyen idióta módon a haját? Gombócok… szánalmas – fintorodott el. – A nyakamat tenném rá, hogy ő a hiányzó senshi.   
\- Mi van, ha mégsem? Csak Sailor Moon vezethet el a Holdhercegnőhöz, aki a Nijizuishoukból létre tudja hozni a Ginzuishout. Nélküle cseszhetjük az egészet! Hiába van nálunk az összes kristály, mégsem egyesültek – öntöttem szavakba aggodalmamat.

\- Nos – somolygott szeretőm kegyetlen fénnyel szemeiben, miközben egy tűzlabdával játszadozott –, van egy kifejezetten jó módszerem arra, hogy kiderítsük, igazam van-e.  
\- Rendben, csináld! – bólintottam, és bár nem tudtam, pontosan mire készül, úgy döntöttem, a magam módján segítek neki egy kicsit.

A Starlight Torony tetejére teleportáltam, és elégedetten pillantottam végig a szikrázó fényáradatba borult városon. Tiszta szerencse, hogy az emberek ennyire energiapazarlóan élnek, hathatós támogatást nyújtva számomra ahhoz, hogy az egész épületet benne a Senshivel áthelyezzem egy másik dimenzióba, remek kis börtönt készítve nekik ezzel. Így esélyük sem lesz arra, hogy keresztülhúzzák a terveinket.

Hatalmas eufóriával töltött el, mikor megéreztem a belém áramló erőt, csakhogy sajnos nem tarthattam meg sokáig a várostól elszívott energiát, és mire végeztem az egész művelettel, leginkább úgy éreztem magam, mint egy törékeny, üres üvegpohár. Igaz, a leghalványabb sejtelmem sem volt arról, hogy az hogyan érezheti magát – egyáltalán képes-e bármit érezni –, azonban bennem egy csepp erő sem maradt, és néhány másodpercnek el kellett telnie ahhoz, hogy elmúljon a szédülésem.

Mindenesetre erőfeszítéseimnek hála a Starlight Torony átkerült egy egészen másik helyre. Nem a birodalomba – hiszen ott Metallia azonnal megérezte volna, ha a Ginzuishou létrejön – hanem egy a miénkhez hasonlóan kifacsarodott, szörnyűséges világba.

\- Innen szabaduljatok ki, ha tudtok! – dörzsöltem össze önelégülten tenyereimet, majd visszatértem a megfigyelőhelyre, és még éppen láttam, ahogy kedvesem egy tűzgolyóval búcsút int a felvonóban rekedt párosnak, aztán kaján vigyorral arcán, csöppet sem idegeskedve arrébb sétál, hogy kikerüljön a záporozó kődarabok hatóköréből. Van egy stílusa, annyi szent!

Biztosra vettem, hogy ennyitől sem a lánynak sem az álarcosnak nem esik semmi baja – nem mintha különösebben aggódtam volna értük, elvégre ártatlan áldozatok minden háborúban akadnak. Ők meg még csak nem is ártatlanok. Amennyiben ez a csitri valóban Sailor Moon, akkor egy kis tűz nem árthat neki, ha viszont mégsem ő az, akkor hősködő barátja úgyis megmenti.

\- Sailor Moon! – sziszegte szeretőm, mikor megfordulva megpillantotta a senshit. – Most végzek veled Tuxedo Kamennel együtt! – küldött feléjük egy gyenge tűzcsóvát, mely még azt megelőzően elenyészett, hogy elérte volna őket.

Zoisite kijelentése annyira meglepte a lányt, hogy az elfelejtette elmondani jól begyakorolt szövegét. A sötétség legalább ettől megkímélt bennünket!  
\- Tuxedo Kamen-sama? – tekintgetett körbe meglepetten. – Mégis miről beszélsz, Zoisite? – szorította ökölbe kezeit harciasan. – Én nem látok semmiféle…  
\- Én vagyok az! – lépett mellé Chiba Mamoru, miközben magára öltötte jól ismert álarcos alteregóját.  
\- Hogy te? – pislogott rá Sailor Moon hatalmasra nyílt babakék szemekkel.

Hogy ezek milyen édesek! Nem is sejtették, hogy melyikőjük kicsoda? Mindenesetre amilyen szerelmesen pillantanak egymásra, még az is elképzelhető, hogy Sailor Moon a Holdhercegnő is egyben…

Annyit ugyanis már sikerült kinyomoznom, hogy Endymion, a Föld hercege azonos az általunk Tuxedo Kamen néven ismert ellenségünkkel, és köztudott, hogy ő és a Hold hercegnője egykoron, egy réges-régi királyságban szerelmesek voltak egymásba. Tulajdonképpen erre alapoztuk egész tervünket, mivel bíztunk abban, hogy ha a szerelme életveszélyesen megsebesül, a hercegnő majd megjelenik, és összerakja a Ginzuishout, hogy megmentse vele kedvesét. Persze ebbe azért nekünk is lesz némi beleszólásunk!

Sejtéseink helyességét az előttünk álló események voltak hivatottak igazolni. Zoisite arckifejezését elnézve, aki kezdett ráunni a másik kettő romantikázására, most érkezett el az a pillanat, hogy mindenre fény derüljön.   
\- Elég ebből a játszadozásból! – zavarta meg a jelenetet, melyet akár még idillinek is lehetett volna mondani, amennyiben a fél épület nem hevert volna körülöttük romokban. – Tegyünk pontot az ügy végére, minél hamarabb! – körvonalazódott kezében egy éles jégkard, mellyel türelmetlenül ellenfelei felé intett.

\- Rendben. Tegyünk pontot – bólintott Tuxedo Kamen előhúzva saját fegyverét. – De meg kell ígérned, hogy egy ujjal sem nyúlsz Sailor Moonhoz – tett előre egy lépést.   
Most komolyan… nem fárasztó egy alak? Nem elég, hogy feltételeket szab, még el is hiszi, hogy bízhat Zoisite ígéreteiben. Ők ugyanis nem látták azt, amit én… azokat a fénysugarakat, melyek a lány háta mögött a padlóból kiemelkedő jégszurony hegyén csillantak meg.

\- Természetesen – biccentett szeretőm fagyos mosollyal. – Tiszta és fair küzdelem, ahogyan tőlem már megszokhattad – emelte fel szabad kezét, mire a jégkristály elindult Sailor Moon felé, majd a senshi mellett elsuhanva iszonyatos sebességgel Tuxedo Kamen hátába fúródott.

Mesteri támadás és milyen alattomos is egyben. Életveszélyes, de nem halálos. Zoisite ismételten nem hazudtolta meg önmagát.  
Elégedetten bólogattam a történtek láttán, bár örömömet némileg lerontotta, hogy időközben megérkezett a Senshi. Csak nehogy keresztülhúzzák a számításainkat…

Aggodalmam azonban alaptalannak bizonyult, a kis fruskák ugyanis földbe gyökerezett lábakkal bámulták a jelenetet. Sailor Moon odarohant sérült szerelméhez, és abban a pillanatban, ahogy az első könnycseppek legördültek az arcán, a Nijizuishouk mintegy a fájdalmára reagálva megszöktek tőlem, akadálytalanul átjutottak a birodalmat az ő dimenziójuktól elválasztó hártyán, majd lassan a Ginzuishouvá egyesültek összekapcsolódva a lány fegyverével, a Holdsarlóval.

Ezt a másodpercet választottam arra, hogy tökéletes időzítéssel – még mielőtt a Holdhercegnő megérinthette volna a levegőben lebegő tárgyat – felbukkanjak előtte, magamhoz vegyem a jogart, majd Zoisite kezét megragadva elteleportáljak a motelba.

\- Miért ide jöttünk? – pislogott rám kedvesem értetlenül. Nos igen, ezeket a részleteket már nem beszéltük át konkrétan, mivel a legkevésbé sem gondoltam volna, hogy eljutunk idáig, azt meg végképp nem, hogy ilyen simán.  
\- Metallia azonnal észrevett volna bennünket, ha beviszem a birodalomba a Ginzuishout – magyaráztam, miután az ágyra hajítottam a Holdsarlót. – Meg tudom fogni, de nem éppen kellemes érzés – indokoltam cselekedetemet.

\- Értem – bólintott Zoisite, és szemeiben egy pillanatra aggodalom tükröződött. – Akkor, most mihez kezdünk?  
\- Én visszamegyek Berylhez, és beszámolok neki a kudarcról. Elterelem a figyelmét. Téged azonnal megölne, ha ezzel a hírrel eléjárulnál – simítottam meg gyönyörű arcát, és már a gondolatba is beleborzongtam, hogy elveszíthetem.

\- Jó hallani, hogy ennyire védeni akarsz – pillantott rám hálásan.  
\- Egyszer én is vállalhatom a felelősséget – mosolyodtam el elrejtve azon félelmeimet, hogy mi van, ha a királynő első felindulásában velem óhajt majd végezni. – Rád bízom a Ginzuishout. Hozd utánam pár perc múlva, és játszd el, hogy megsérültél. Rám kell majd támaszkodnod, és közben átadhatod. Aztán tűnj el!

\- De… – próbált volna tiltakozni.  
\- Nem maradhatsz ott, Zoi-chan! Ez parancs! – közöltem határozottan, és nyomatékképpen összehúztam szemöldökömet.  
\- Igenis, Kunzite-sama! – vette tudomásul az utasítást, én pedig csak reménykedhettem benne, hogy valóban tudomásul vette, és nem csinál valami ostobaságot.

Azt még láttam, hogy furcsa fénnyel csillannak meg zöld szemei, mikor megérinti a Holdsarlót, ám mindenképpen indulnom kellett. Csak idő kérdése volt, mikor veszi észre Metallia a Ginzuishout ebben a világban.

Míg a trónterem bejárata előtt várakoztam, hogy végre uralkodóink színe elé járulhassak, Zoisite különös tekintetén merengtem. Amilyen mohó vággyal a Ginzuishoura nézett… még rám sem pillantott így sohasem. Talán mégsem kellett volna ennyire egyszerűen lemondanom arról a fegyverről, amellyel esélyem lenne legyőzni Berylt és Metalliát. Azonban ha a szerelmemben kételkedem, akkor ugyan kiben is bízhatnék ezen a világon…? 

Úgy döntöttem, lelkem legmélyére száműzöm balsejtelmeimet, majd beléptem a feltáruló ajtón, végül megálltam alig pár méterre a királynőtől. Pont olyan távolságban, amit még nem érezhetett fenyegetőnek, viszont elég közel ahhoz, hogy a Holdsarlóval a kezemben lesújthassak éjsötét szívére. Onnantól kezdve, hogy vele végeztem, szabaddá válik az út Metalliához. Egyetlen youma – a fénykörön túli sötétségből tisztán kivehető volt mormogásuk – se merészel velem szembeszállni, ha nálam a Ginzuishou.

\- Kunzite! – szűkültek össze résnyire a vörös szemek. – Remélem, nem egy újabb kudarcról készülsz beszámolni!  
\- Sajnálom, úrnőm – hajtottam le a fejem. – Zoisite csapdát állított Tuxedo Kamennek, én pedig…

\- Zoisite?! – hördült fel Beryl. – Csak kerüljön a szemem elé, azonnal végzek vele!   
\- Attól tartok, erre már nem lesz lehetőséged. Súlyosan megsérült, így a Senshi bizonyára könnyűszerrel megöli.  
\- Súlyosan megsérült? Te pedig otthagytad a Seshinek? – nézett rám kétkedőn.  
\- Igen – bólintottam latba vetve minden meggyőzőerőmet. – Olyan állapotban már nem lett volna hasznomra – vontam meg a vállam szenvtelenül, miközben elfacsarodott a szívem. Még kimondani is iszonytató volt ezeket a szavakat.

\- Rendben. Halljam, mi történt! És egyetlen apró részletről se feledkezz meg! – utasított, én meg, mivel amúgy is ez volt a szándékom, nem tiltakoztam. Mire odáig jutottam az események elmesélésében, hogy Zoisite hátba döfte Tuxedo Kament egy jégkristállyal, Beryl szabályszerűen tajtékzott a dühtől, mikor pedig megemlítettem, hogy Sailor Moon valójában maga a Holdhercegnő, aki létrehozta a Ginzuishout, komolyan kezdtem tartani attól, hogy a királynő tényleg rajtam fog bosszút állni. 

Hol a nyavalyában késlekedik Zoisite?

Persze nem szándékoztam olcsón adni a bőrömet, és még a Ginzuishou nélkül is veszélyes ellenfélnek számítottam. Ezzel alighanem maga Beryl is tisztában volt, mivel minden haragja ellenére nem mert rám támadni. 

\- Most azonnal meg kellene, hogy öljelek – közölte fenyegető mozdulatot téve felém pálcájával. – Azonban ha megtenném, nem maradna egyetlen tábornokom se, bár… Jadeite-ot még mindig felébreszthetem az Örök Álomból – villant kegyetlen fény a szemeiben, majd rám irányította a fegyvert.

Váratlanul – és valóban váratlanul, mert már egyáltalán nem számítottam rá – kedvesem alakja körvonalazódott a trónteremben rózsaszín virágszirmok kíséretében, csakhogy nem mellettem, ahogy megbeszéltük, hanem a királynő és közöttem… a lábai előtt pedig Tuxedo Kamen nyöszörgő-vérző teste hevert.

\- Zoisite! – kiáltott fel Beryl meglepetten. – Úgy értesültem, súlyosan megsérültél.  
\- Így is történt – szorította szabad kezét az oldalára, és én csak ekkor vettem észre azt a mély vágást, mely a gerincvonalától kezdve a bordái alatt alighanem egészen a hasáig húzódott. Mégis mi a fene történhetett vele azon kívül, hogy valóban súlyos sebet szerzett? És miért nem tartja magát a megbeszéltekhez?

Rossz érzéseim csak fokozódtak, mikor Zoisite sántikálva kikerülte az álarcost – ahhoz feltehetően már nem maradt elég ereje, hogy egyszerűen átlépje –, majd megállt alig egy méterre a trón előtt. 

\- Kunzite inkább otthagyott, és gyáván elmenekült a Senshi elől, minthogy a Te dicsőségedet hirdetve harcba szállt volna ellenük – közölte vádlón, szándékosan mellőzve a „sama” megszólítást. – Én azonban, Úrnőm, teljesítettem minden parancsodat. Végeztem a Senshivel, elhoztam neked Tuxedo Kament… és a Ginzuishout. Remélem, ez elegendő ahhoz, hogy visszafogadj a kegyeidbe.

Először azt hittem, ez csak egy csel. Abban bíztam, hogy Zoisite mindjárt idedobja nekem a Holdsarlót, aztán rá kellett ébrednem a keserű valóságra. Éppoly könnyedén árult el, mint bárki mást a birodalmon innen s túl, és ez a tudat kínzóbb volt mindennél. Hogy sosem szeretett annyira, mint én őt… sőt talán soha nem is szeretett… Hogy valójában sohasem cselekedett értünk, kizárólag magáért.

Hazugság volt minden szava… minden érintése… minden mosolya… minden szerelmes pillantása… és minden könnycseppje. Hogyan vezethetett ennyire félre… és miért?

Ebben az átkozottul sötét királyságban valóban nincsen létjogosultsága az érzelmeknek… mindössze rideg számítással lehet elérni bármit is.

Döbbenten figyeltem, hogy az, akit pár másodperce még a szerelmemnek hittem, alázatosan féltérdre ereszkedik Beryl előtt, majd felkínálja neki a Ginzuishout. Zoisite beledöfte a külön nekem készített jégtőrét egyenesen a szívem közepébe, megfagyasztva körülöttem a világot annak minden kegyetlenségével és képmutatásával…

[Tarja Turunen: Damned and Divine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6Y5WQUWPzM)

 

_It won't help if you wait for me._  
I'm a slave to the dark.  
I Know I'm not a saint, you see.  
The Dawn is when it starts. 

_Feel the shadow of my oblivion_  
hoping mercy would show her face  
on the road to your own perdition  
in the coal-blackened rain. 

_Frozen in time yearning forbidden wishes._  
Damned and divine.  
Scars of my broken kisses.  
What will follow if tomorrow's blind?  
My eternal night. 

_As the wind takes me away from you_  
before the morning light.  
My sins are fading into view  
I'm so weary deep inside 

_Feel the shadow of my oblivion_  
hoping mercy would show her face  
on the road to your own perdition  
I may see you again. 

_Frozen in time yearning forbidden wishes._  
Damned and divine.  
Scars of my broken kisses.  
What will follow if tomorrow's blind?  
My eternal night. 

_Every single dawn I die again._

 


	3. III. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

**Ragyogó sötétség**

 

III. fejezet

Lehetetlen! Lehetetlen. Lehetetlen… Ez a szó visszhangzott bennem lelkem legmélyéről egyre halkulva, ahogyan a tóba hajított kő által keltett hullámok is fokozatosan csillapodnak, míg végül teljesen el nem halnak. Mindez ugyanis a legkevésbé sem volt lehetetlen, hiszen a saját szememmel láttam szerelmem tetteit, a saját füleimmel hallottam kíméletlen szavait… akárha egy valóra vált rémálomba csöppentem volna bele hirtelen, igaz, nem feltételeztem volna róla, hogy engem is képes lenne elárulni. Holott számíthattam volna rá, ha nem szeretem ennyire elvakultan, ilyen naiv odaadással. Csakhogy szeretem… és ezen senki és semmi nem változtathat.

Fájdalmasan gyötrő kérdésekkel kínoztam tovább megsebzett lelkemet. Vajon… vajon mindössze akkor döntött úgy, hogy inkább nekem fordít hátat, és nem a királyságnak, mikor önkéntelenül is rádöbbentettem arra, hogy valószínűleg nem fogom tudni teljes mértékben kihasználni a Ginzuishou minden hatalmát? Hiszen már megérinteni sem volt éppen kellemes… Ez késztethette arra, hogy inkább a biztos életben maradást válassza a bizonytalan jövő helyett? Vagy talán már kezdettől fogva így tervezte, és Beryl állandó provokálása is voltaképpen azt a célt szolgálta, hogy kicsikarjon a királynőtől egy halálos fenyegetést, arra ösztönözve engem ezzel, hogy mindenképpen megszerezzem a Ginzuishout… 

Bármi is az igazság, gyűlölnöm kellene pusztán azért, mert ilyesmi egyáltalán megfordult a fejében, az pedig, hogy még végre is hajtotta… Azonban képtelen voltam arra, hogy gyűlöljem. Berylt igen. Metalliát még jobban. És velük együtt az egész kárhozott, dögletes gonoszságtól bűzlő birodalmat, mely elpusztítja a reményt, és magához hasonlatossá tesz mindenkit maga körül. 

Még magamra is jobban haragudhattam volna, mint rá, amiért hagytam, hogy az orromnál fogva vezessen, aztán legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre rá kellett ébrednem arra, hogy minden bizonnyal akkor se tettem volna semmit sem másként, amennyiben előre látom, hogy ennek az egésznek ez lesz a vége. 

Sohasem forgattam világmegváltó gondolatokat a fejemben, csupán az ő boldogságának biztosítása lebegett szemeim előtt, és egészen eddig a pillanatig abba a hitbe ringattam magam, hogy az csak velem együtt lehetséges. Én voltam az önző, és nem ő, amikor túl nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítottam saját személyemnek az életében. 

Ha végig úgy tekintett rám, mint egy eszközre, egy olyan valakire, akit kihasználhat, majd eldobhat, azt kizárólag magamnak köszönhetem. Én láttam többet bele a kapcsolatunkba, mert bele akartam látni, mert őszintén bízni akartam abban, hogy igazán fontos lehetek valaki számára. Az ő számára… Holott én voltam a leginkább tisztában azzal, hogy szerelmem bármire képes céljai elérésének érdekében, és mindössze önnön nélkülözhetetlenségemet feltételezvén nem soroltam az én elárulásom eshetőségét is ebbe a bizonyos bármi kategóriába.

Sosem mondtam neki, hogy mennyire szeretem, ám alighanem ez sem változtatott volna a dolgokon, hiszen a tetteim mindig bizonyítottak a szavak helyett. Őt sem hagytam, hogy kimondja, ám… most így utólag már látom, hogy nem is állt szándékában sohasem. Mikor úgy éreztem, hogy megtenné, akkor is csak önmagamat vezettem tévútra. A határtalan egoizmusommal. A mindenki felett állásomban való rendíthetetlenül szilárd hitemmel. Azzal a tévképzetemmel, hogy a mi szerelmünk más, a miénk a legkülönlegesebb… és a maga keserédes módján tulajdonképpen az is volt…

Semmiért sem cseréltem volna el azokat a pillanatokat, amiket együtt töltöttünk. Az emlékeimet. Azt, hogy ha nem is ez volt a valódi célja, de reményt adott, kiutat mutatott, felvillantotta egy jobb élet illúzióját örömtelivé varázsolva napjaimat a pokolban. 

Fájt, hogy minden lelkifurdalás nélkül, sőt tervszerűen átgázolt rajtam… az érzéseimen. Hogyne fájt volna! A fagyos dermedtség, mely a szívembe költözött jobban égetett a legforróbb lángnál. Csakhogy a legvastagabb jégpáncél is elolvad egyszer, és annak a tudatában, hogy ő túl fogja élni, máris felengedett valamelyest. Amennyiben nem mellettem lesz boldog, nem számít. A lényeg az, hogy az legyen…

Csupán egyetlen óhajom maradt, és bíztam benne, a sors lesz olyan kegyes hozzám, hogy nem tagadja meg ezen kérésemet. Nem akartam, hogy Beryl végezzen velem. Szerelmem karjai között szerettem volna meghalni, hogy az utolsó lélegzetvételem is az övé legyen, akárcsak az összes eddigi. Azt kívántam, hogy ő szúrja át a szívemet a jégpengéjével. Zoisite, az én gyönyörű végzetem…

Ennek a gondolatnak a hatására végre ismét képessé válok arra, hogy követhessem az eseményeket. Ha csak a tisztességes elmúlásba vetett bizodalmam maradt is végső mentsvárként, most még ebbe is hajlandó vagyok belekapaszkodni. A kínszenvedés ködös fátyola, mely eddig homályt borított szemeimre, lassan tovaúszik, átadva helyét a reménykedésnek. 

A színek és a hangok bántóan élesek, a youmák mormogása disszonáns halálszimfónia, Beryl vörös haja pusztító tűzörvény, és egyedül szerelmem nyugodt, magabiztos testtartása, és önnön lénye az, ami majdhogynem pontosan ugyanolyan, mint máskor. Olybá tűnik, mintha ragyogna, egyfajta földöntúli belső izzással, melyet a kezében lévő Ginzuishou táplál. 

Akárha lassított felvételt néznék, látom, ahogy a királynő már-már megérinti a Holdsarlót, majd a legutolsó pillanatban hátrahőköl.

\- A Ginzuishou Metallia királynőt illeti! – magyarázza cselekedetét, ám én ismerem a valódi indokot. Beryl egyenesen halálra rémül attól, hogy a kristály tiszta energiája egyszerűen hamuvá égeti minden gonoszságával együtt. – Zoisite! A Shitennou leghatalmasabbikaként milyen jutalmat tartasz magadhoz méltónak?

\- Szeretném én magam átadni a Ginzuishout mindenek fölött álló Uralkodónknak – közli kedvesem, miközben fölemelkedik térdelő helyzetéből. – Valamint én kívánom megtorolni Kunzite árulását – teszi hozzá kínzó egykedvűséggel.

\- Ez a legkevesebb – válaszolja Beryl felém villantva egy diadalmas, kegyetlen vigyort, mellyel azt szándékozik tudatni velem, hogy teljesen idióta az, aki szerelmet, mi több egyáltalán bármi pozitívat is érez a birodalom bármely tagja iránt. 

Rezzenéstelenül állom tekintetét, és arra törekszem, hogy semmilyen érzelem ne tükröződjön az arcomon. Ha elmosolyodok, ha kinyilvánítom, hogy igazából ebben a helyzetben ez a leghőbb óhajom – hogy Zoisite, mint ezt megelőzően már annyiszor szavakba öntötte gondolataimat, akkor a királynő biztosan félreérti a reakciómat, és csapdát szimatol, aztán…

Csapdát szimatol… A francba! A nyavalyás, rohadt, jó kurva életbe is, ez tényleg egy csapda! 

Szerelmem valóban átvert, azonban nem úgy, ahogyan először gondoltam… Hogyan? Miért?! Hiszen nagyon jól tudja, hogy képtelen lennék nélküle élni… Nem teheti ezt! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy egyedül szálljon szembe Beryllel és Metalliával! Nem veszíthetem el!

Oda akarnék rohanni hozzá, csakhogy lábaim nem engedelmeskednek agyam parancsának, akárha valóban megdermedtem volna, és még a szavak is a torkomra fagynak. Némán tátogom, hogy nem teheti ezt, nem teheti ezt velem…velünk…nem hagyhat így itt, és bár legbelül minden sejtem üvölt kétségbeesésében, egyetlen hang sem hagyja el ajkaimat.

Tehetetlenül figyelem, ahogy életem szerelme a Ginzuishouval a kezében megáll Metallia előtt – aki boldog duruzsolást hallat –, és szembenéz végzetével, ami valójában a közös végzetünk kellett volna, hogy legyen. Ha ostoba módon nem kételkedem benne, akkor most támogathatnám…

Zoisite egy határozott mozdulattal Beryl kezébe nyomja a Holdsarlót ujjait továbbra is szorosan a markolaton tartva, mire a nő velőtrázóan felsikolt, és eközben szembántóan fehér bőre szürkülni, majd feketedni kezd, ahogyan a Ginzuishou tiszta ereje szinte kiégeti belőle a legsötétebb gonoszságot. Egy szemvillanás múltán már csak egy hamukupac emlékeztet néhai királynőnkre, és időközben Metallia elégedett mormogása is mintha félelemtelivé válna.

Ekkor szerelmem feje fölé emeli a Ginzuishout, és én ugyan fizikailag nem, lelki szemeimmel viszont látom, milyen dacos elhatározással néz az örvénylő energiamasszára. Aztán elrugaszkodik a talajtól, és évszázadnyi hosszúságúnak tűnik számomra az a mindösszesen fél másodperc, míg karcsú teste a levegőben úszik. A tudatom lassítani kívánja az elkerülhetetlen bekövetkezését…

Hátborzongatóan éles csattanás hallatszik, amikor a Holdsarló megrepeszti az áthatolhatatlannak tűnő, masszív burkot, és vakítóan szikrázó, ezüstös fény öleli körül és szippantja magába kedvesem alakját, ahogy a Ginzuishou megtisztítja Metalliát minden gonoszságától, hogy visszaolvaszthassa abba az egészbe, ahová valójában tartozik.

A fényesség hullámokban áramolva éri el Beryl hamuvá porladt testét, az üres trónszéket, és tudom, hogy engem is hamarosan elsodor majd, amennyiben nem teleportálok el innen, még mielőtt az egész birodalom atomjaira hullik. Azonban hová is mehetnék Zoisite nélkül? Mihez kezdenék ott, ahol a szerelmem nem lehet velem?

Behunyom szemeimet, és várom, mikor ragad ez a határtalan energia engem is magával egy olyan gyönyörű helyre, ahol mindörökké együtt lehetünk. Mellette még a legsötétebb pokol is csodálatos lesz, ahogyan eddig is az volt… és voltaképpen… a halál csak az utazás alternatív formája egy másik dimenzióba.

Hirtelen bódító virágillat kúszik be orromba, és szinte érzem a szirmok lágy érintését. Rózsa… szerelmem… a kedvenced… 

Egy megmagyarázhatatlanul ismerős energia ölel magához, akárha tényleg csak teleportálnék.

Drága Zoisite-om! Odaát… találkozunk…


	4. Epilógus - Gomen nasai! (=Bocsáss meg!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \---

**Ragyogó sötétség**

 

Epilógus

 

Gomen nasai! (=Bocsáss meg!)

Határtalan megdöbbenéssel tölt el, mikor újra szilárd talajt érzek lábaim alatt. Valamilyen különös okból kifolyólag mindig is abban a hitben éltem, hogy a halálunkkor elveszítjük a testünket – ahogyan ez Nephrite esetében is történt.

Kinyitom a szemeimet, és a látvány, amennyiben ez lehetséges, még nagyobb sokkhatásként ér, mint az a tény, hogy egyáltalán van mivel néznem. Bár jobban belegondolva… ezen a helyen töltöttem el szeretőm karjaiban a legboldogabb órákat, és mindketten kizárólag itt lehettünk önmagunk, így voltaképpen nem is annyira meglepő, hogy a túlvilág számomra ennek a motelszobának a képében manifesztálódott.

\- Kunzite-sama, jól érzed magad? – hallom kedvesem aggodalmas hangját. Csak most veszem észre, hogy mellettem áll, bal kezét lazán a vállamon nyugtatva.  
\- Zoisite! – ölelem magamhoz szorosan, és csókolnám, ahol érem, ám fájdalmasan tiltakozó szisszenése visszarettent. Nem értem… Az örökkévalóságban már nem szabadna, hogy bármi is fájjon.

\- Ne haragudj! – lép tőlem távolabb bocsánatkérő mosollyal arcán. – A sérülésem begyógyult ugyan, de még mindig sajog.  
\- A sérülésed? – kérdezek vissza hitetlenkedve, és biztosra venném, hogy mindez csupán egyfajta halálon túli utóérzés lehet, a test emlékezete, hogyha nem látnám a ruháján lévő szakadást, amit vörösesbarna alvadt vér keretez. Valójában nem is szakadásnak mondanám, sokkal inkább egy precízen egyenes vágásnak, mely a köldökvonalától kezdve a bal bordái alatt egészen a gerincéig húzódik. 

\- A leghalványabb sejtelmed sincs arról, mi történt… Igaz? – mosolyodik el lágyan, egyfajta mélyről jövő szomorúsággal. Annyira más most, mint eddig. Valahogy nyugodtabb, kiegyensúlyozottabb, öntudatosabb… és egyben törékenyebb.  
\- Nincsen – intek nemet tétován. – De valami miatt kezdek meggyőződni arról, hogy hiedelmeimmel ellentétben mégsem haltunk meg.

\- Meghalni? – kuncog fel. – Baka! Sosem hagytam volna, hogy meghalj! – jelenti ki zöld szemeiben elszánt tűzzel, néhány pillanatra fölvillantva régi, lobbanékony énjét. – Egyáltalán hogyan fordulhatott meg a fejedben olyan ostobaság, hogy feláldozod magad? – néz rám megrovóan.  
\- Te megtehetted, én viszont nem? – kérdezem, miközben érzem, hogy a feszültség egyre nő bennem. Próbálok ugyan uralkodni magamon, de a sértegetéseivel valamint a magabiztos mindentudásával kezd egyre jobban felbosszantani.

\- Semmit nem értesz… – csóválja meg a fejét, fájdalmas félmosolyra húzva ajkait.  
\- Hogy neked mennyire igazad van! – förmedek rá ingerülten. – Valóban nem értek semmit! Azonban ha lennél oly kedves, és elmagyaráznád úgy, hogy még az én, szerinted mákszemnyi kis agyam is felfogja…! – sűrítem bele szavaimba a gúny mellé minden zaklatottságomat, hogy végre rádöbbenjen arra, a legkevésbé sem lesz jó vége annak, ha tovább provokál.

\- Nem tudom elmagyarázni… én nem. Viszont megmutathatom. És Kunzite-sama… – csuklik el a hangja. – Tudom, hogy nincs jogom ilyet kérni, mégis muszáj megígérned… hogy nem gyűlölsz meg, még azután sem, hogy mindent láttál és hallottál, amit látnod és hallanod kellett…  
\- Drága Zoi-chan, ha nem gyűlöltelek akkor, amikor azt hittem, hogy elárultál…  
\- Csak ígérd meg! – könyörög kétségbeesetten, és én el nem tudom képzelni, mi lehet, ami még annál is szörnyűbb. Végül arra az eredményre jutok, hogy semmi.  
\- Megígérem – bólintok határozottan. 

\- Rendben – mosolyodik el. – Akkor öltözz át! – mutat az ágyon heverő ruhakupacok egyikére, majd magához ragadva a másikat elvonul a fürdőszobába. Miért? Hiszen eddig sohasem zavarta, ha meztelenül kellett előttem mutatkoznia.  
\- Nem igazán így képzeltem a síron túli boldogságot… – mormogom a csukott ajtónak, miközben végigsimítok a ruhákon.

Kedvesem nemcsak az ízlésemet találta el tökéletesen, hanem a méreteimet is. A sötét farmernadrág illetve a kékesszürke selyeming – mely harmonizál szemeim színével – úgy illik a testemre, akárha rám szabták volna, a fekete, magas szárú, fűzős bakancs pedig mindig is előkelő helyen szerepelt a kívánságlistámon. Vajon mennyi ideje tervezgethette mindezt, ha még megfelelő öltözéket is szerzett? 

Túl sok lehetőségem nincsen ezen töprengeni, ebben a pillanatban ugyanis Zoisite kilép a fürdőből, és… szavakkal leírhatatlanul gyönyörű. A látványtól egészen hosszú ideig még levegőt venni is elfelejtek, miközben szívverésem a másodperc törtrésze alatt gyorsul száz fölé. Öltözete kiemeli kecses, karcsú alakját, melyet eddig kénytelen volt az ehhez képest mindenképpen ormótlan egyenruha mögé rejteni.

Kheki színű háromnegyedes csípőnadrágot visel, hozzá illő méregzöld, alig köldök alá érő, ujjatlan, testhez tapadó fölsővel, melyen a hajához hasonlatos árnyalatú minták olyan hatást keltenek, akárha vörösesszőke tincsei az egész felsőtestét körülfonnák. Egy szemvillanás alatt önt el a vágy, hogy addig kényeztessem, míg öntudatlanul a nevemet nem sikoltozza.

\- Szívdöglesztően nézel ki – állapítja meg elpirulva, miután tüzetesen végigpásztázta merőben újszerű megjelenésemet.  
\- Te pedig lélegzetelállítóan – viszonzom a bókot. – Egyszerűen… tökéletes vagy – lépek hozzá közelebb, majd finoman végigsimítok a karján, mire jólesően megborzong. Már pusztán az, hogy érinthetem mezítlen bőrét, tovább fokozza izgalmamat. Sohasem kívántam még ennyire megsemmisítően…

\- Nem vagyok tökéletes – komorodik el. – Többé már nem – húzódik távolabb. – Ez a heg – kap ösztönösen oldalához – mindörökre megmarad.  
\- A legkevésbé sem zavar – jelentem ki őszintén.

\- Mert még nem láttad, milyen undorító – fintorodik el, majd egy picit feljebb húzza pólóját, láthatóvá téve az alig észrevehető forradás egy részét.  
\- Egyáltalán nem az – csóválom meg a fejem, miközben még mindig keresem a választ arra, vajon kinek köszönheti a sebhelyet. 

\- Csak azért mondod ezt, mert nem akarsz megbántani – sóhajt fel elkeseredetten.  
\- Ha visszataszítónak találnám, akkor nem finomkodnék, nagyon jól tudod. Zoisite, no baka, csak nem emiatt hitted azt, hogy meggyűlöllek?

\- Nem. Nem elsősorban…  
\- Akkor jó – ölelem magamhoz nem túl szorosan, nehogy véletlenül ismét fájdalmat okozzak, de ahhoz éppen eléggé, hogy testközelből is érezhesse, mennyire vágyom rá. – Szeretkezni akarok veled… – búgom a fülébe rekedtes hangon, azonban nem várt reakciót kapok válaszul. Olyan erővel taszít el magától, hogy az ágyra huppanok.

\- Nem most, és legfőképpen nem itt – közli megdöbbentően távolságtartó ridegséggel. – Ez a hely… a múlt egy része… és én ezt valahogyan le akarom zárni, ha már akkor, amikor lett volna rá lehetőségem, nem volt hozzá elég… bátorságom – csuklik el a hangja. – Gomen nasai, Kunzite-sama – mosolyodik el lágyan felém nyújtva kezét –, de muszáj tudnom, mi lett a világgal.

Megsemmisülten meredek magam elé, és hagyom, hogy felsegítsen. Mégis miért érdekli jobban az a világ, amely soha egy fikarcnyit sem törődött vele, mint én, aki mindig is óvtam és védelmeztem? És hogy le akarja zárni a múltat… Ha valami miatt már nem szeret, ha nem kíván és ellök magától… Jobb lett volna, ha a Ginzuishou a birodalommal együtt engem is elpusztít…

Engedelmes bábként, meghasadt szívvel követem a recepcióig, ahol ő minden tétovázás nélkül kijelentkezik, és csak akkor térek valamelyest magamhoz, mikor egy, a parkolóban álló, tűzvörös Ferrari felé vesszük az irányt.  
\- Ez Nephrite-é volt – jelentem ki inkább kérdő hangsúllyal.  
\- Még mindig az övé, én csak kölcsönkaptam tőle.

\- De… Nephrite meghalt. Te öletted meg – rázom meg a fejem. Amennyiben eddig még értettem is volna ezt az egész helyzetet, abban az esetben is kénytelen lennék keserűen megállapítani magamban, hogy konkrétan halványlila fingom sincs arról, mi a kibaszott fene folyik itt. Csakhogy eddig sem értettem, és ez kurvára zavar, ami abból is kitűnik számomra, hogy legtöbbször még a gondolataim terén is igyekszem elkerülni a méltóságomon alulinak tartott káromkodások használatát.

\- Valóban én ölettem meg – vonja meg a vállát Zoisite, majd kecsesen átlendül az ajtó fölött, elegánsan érkezve a vezetőülésbe. – Jössz, vagy maradsz? – kérdezi lazán, mintha nem is igazán érdekelné, és beindítja a motort.  
\- Jövök – mormogom nem létező bajszom alatt, aztán én is beszállok az autóba. Finoman gördülünk ki a parkolóból, és a belváros felé kanyarodunk a legkevésbé sem száguldozva. Kedvesem olyan magabiztosan uralja a közel ötszáz tagot számláló ménest, akárha világéletében ezt csinálta volna.

Az nyilvánvaló, hogy miért nem teleportálunk – a birodalom összeomlásával ugyanis elvesztettük minden képességünket, és majdhogynem hétköznapi földi halandókká váltunk –, az viszont egyáltalán nem, hogy kitől tanult meg Zoisite vezetni. Meg is kérdezem tőle, és bízom benne, hogy válaszul nem fog egyszerűen kihajítani a kocsiból.

\- Természetesen Nephrite-tól – feleli továbbra is az utat figyelve. – Mielőtt még összevesztünk volna.  
\- Az sem egészen világos számomra, hogy tulajdonképpen mi miatt vesztetek össze. Emlékszem rá, hogy szinte elválaszthatatlan barátok voltatok. Esetleg… többek? – csúszik ki a számon, és sajnos már nem tudom visszaszívni. Gombostűfejnyire húzódik össze a gyomrom már pusztán a feltételezéstől is.

\- Csak barátok. És majd ő elmondja, már amennyiben tudja – szorítja meg olyan erőteljesen a kormányt, hogy ujjai elfehérednek.  
\- Már hogy a picsába mondaná el, mikor meghalt?! – csattanok fel. – Az őrületbe kergetsz ezzel a lehetetlen viselkedéseddel!

\- Gomen nasai, Kunzite-sama – simít végig nyugtató szándékkal a combomon. – Hamarosan minden kiderül, és aztán…  
A mondat befejezetlenül lebeg a levegőben, akár valami kicseszett Damoklész kardja, én pedig néhány mély lélegzetvételt követően úgy döntök, a továbbiakban inkább nem szólalok meg. A végén még ismét felidegesítene, és a legkevésbé sem szeretném, ha idő előtt kihullana a hajam – az őszülés veszélye szerencsére nem fenyeget –, esetleg én magam tépkedném ki tövestől. Ahogyan arra sincsen semmi szükség, hogy véletlenül valami durva sértést vágjak a fejéhez, amivel csak még jobban eltaszítanám magamtól.

Körülbelül negyed órás autókázás után Zoisite leparkol, majd mindketten kiszállunk.  
\- Gyere, együnk egy fagyit! – indul el az úttest túloldalán lévő cukrászda felé.  
Hát hogyne! Jelen pillanatban valahogy leküzdhetetlen vágyat érzek az iránt, hogy holmi hideg édességet nyalogassak! Egy laza vállvonással érzékeny búcsút veszek józan eszemtől, és követem szerelmemet, bármi is legyen ennek a tébolynak a vége.

Helyet foglalok a teraszon – attól ugyanis még mindig meglehetősen viszolygok, hogy zárt légtérben tartózkodjak együtt az emberekkel –, és miközben arra várok, hogy Zoisite megszerezze a fagylaltokat, az épület előtt elhaladók arcát figyelem. Szerencsére a környék csendes, így nincs belőlük túl sok, azonban egyikőjükön sem látszik, hogy különösebben megrendítette volna őket Metallia királynő pusztulása. Feltehetően még csak nem is sejtik, milyen közel voltak ahhoz, hogy szolgasorba kerüljenek. Ennyit a világról, ami kedvesemet olyannyira érdekli…

\- Egy csupa csoki csak neked – csicsergi vidáman, miközben leteszi elém a kelyhet. Látszik rajta, hogy valami kifejezetten jókedvre derítette… talán találkozott bent valakivel. Abban tudniillik szinte biztos vagyok, hogy nem az én társaságom teszi ennyire boldoggá, hiszen egészen eddig olyan komoly, sőt mondhatni komor volt, akár az őszi égbolt sötétszürke esőfellegei.

Próbálom tovaűzni nem éppen lélekemelő gondolataimat, így minden figyelmemmel az édességre fókuszálok. Néha azért lopva Zoisite-ra pillantok, aki kíváncsian kóstolgatja a minimum öt különböző, feltehetően vadabbnál vadabb fantázianevekkel ellátott fagylaltokból összeállított gombócot. Mindig is szerette a változatosságot, felfedezni az ismeretlen ízeket… és könnyen elképzelhető, hogy más téren is újdonságra vágyik…

Az épület felé tekintek, hátha sikerül felfedeznem a hatalmas üvegablakokon keresztül, hogy vajon ki kelthette fel kedvesem érdeklődését… és még tiszta szerencse, hogy előtte lenyelem a falatot. Különben a döbbenettől most minden bizonnyal megfulladnék. Ebben a pillanatban ugyanis egy szőke férfi lép ki az ajtón, udvariasan előre engedve a vele lévő lányt, aki megmagyarázhatatlan módon Sailor Jupiterre emlékeztet.

\- Ja… Jadeite… – suttogom elhűlve, és ezen elhűlést a legkevésbé sem a hideg csokifagyi miatt szenvedem el.  
\- Igen, valóban ő az – közli kedvesem feléjük sem nézve. – És Kino Makoto, akit mi a villámok harcosaként ismertünk meg.  
A Shitennou szőkesége, miközben elhaladnak az asztalunk mellett, néhány másodpercig közvetlenül a szemeimbe néz – feltehetően azért, mert én leplezetlenül bámulom –, azonban nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy fogalma sincs arról, ki vagyok.

\- Egyikük sem emlékszik ránk – rázza meg a fejét Zoisite némileg szomorúan. – Ők ezt választották… és egymást.  
\- Azt még el is hinném, hogy a Ginzuishou képes kiragadni valakit az Örök Álomból – rázom le magamról valamelyest döbbenetemet –, de hogy ezt a hímsoviniszta alakot pont ezzel a karakán lánnyal látom együtt egyszerűen… felfoghatatlan. Ráadásul nem is találkoztak, hiszen Jadeite még Sailor Jupiter felbukkanása előtt álomba merült.

\- Réges-régen, mielőtt még Metallia megfertőzött volna minket a gonoszságával, és megtámadtuk volna a Holdbéli Királyságot, ők ketten szerették egymást, a Ginzuishou pedig megtisztította őket, adva számukra egy újabb esélyt.  
\- Nekem ez egyáltalán nem rémlik – húzom össze a szemöldökömet. – Halovány emlékeim sincsenek arról az életről.

\- Nekem viszont vannak – sóhajt fel keserűen. – Ha megettük a fagyit, továbbléphetünk a következő szintre…  
\- Rendben – bólintok, és bár ezernyi kérdés kavarog bennem, egyiket sem teszem fel. Úgy érzem, valami olyan titok lappang a háttérben, amit nem is biztos, hogy tudni szeretnék.

Utunk egy pár saroknyira lévő játékterembe vezet, amely meglehetősen kihalt, mindössze egy hosszú hajú, szőke lány gyilkolja vadul az egyik gépet, és rajta kívül csak néhány srác tartózkodik a helyiségben, tőle tisztes távolságra húzódva.  
\- Minako-chan, lassan elijeszted az összes kuncsaftomat! – jegyzi meg fejcsóválva az a szőke férfi, aki a megérkezésünkkel szinte egy időben lép ki irodája ajtaján.

Az illető valahonnan nagyon ismerős, és én hirtelen rájövök, hogy az ő barátnőjéből szedtük ki néhány hete az egyik Nijizuishout.  
\- Jaj, Motoki, ne legyél már ilyen ünneprontó! – dohogja a Minakonak szólított lány. – Még pár perc, és eltűnök innen, amint Mamo-chan megérkezik… Ez az! – kiált fel diadalmasan a levegőbe boxolva. – Megdöglötök, rohadékok!

\- Mamo-chan? Mármint Chiba Mamoru? – teszem fel a kérdést magamban, és csak akkor ébredek rá, hogy hangosan is kimondtam, mikor a leányzó csípőre tett kézzel felénk fordul.  
\- Pontosan. Miért, van valami problémátok ezzel? – villannak meg ingerülten mélykék szemei.

\- Egyáltalán nem – feleli helyettem Zoisite, majd szinte kivonszol az utcára.  
\- Ne haragudj, Zoi-chan – szabadkozom –, de ez annyira…  
\- Meglepett? – fejezi be a mondatomat. – Az a lány ott bent Aino Minako, más néven Sailor Venus.

\- Tuxedo Kamen nem Sailor Moont választotta – jegyzem meg rezignáltan. – Holott az ő szerelmük…  
\- Az ő szerelmük eleve elrendelt volt, két hatalmas birodalom egyesítésének jelképe, miközben voltaképpen mindketten mást szerettek… Amikor a Ginzuishouval a kezemben visszateleportáltam a Senshihez, Venus azonnal megtámadott a félhold-sugarával, és elég súlyosan megsebesített. Hiszen magad is láthattad…

\- Most azonnal kitekerem a nyakát, amiért bántani merészelt! – önti el mérhetetlen indulat a lelkemet, és már-már valóban visszamegyek a játékterembe, hogy tettekre váltsam szavaimat.  
\- Kérlek, Kunzite-sama… erre semmi szükség – könyörög kedvesem könnybe lábadt szemekkel, és ez kijózanítóan hat. – Le kell zárnunk a múltat, hogy mindketten továbbléphessünk a számunkra megfelelő jövőbe…

\- Számomra te vagy a legmegfelelőbb – ölelem magamhoz gyengéden. – Ha velem vagy, a jövő kizárólag jó lehet.  
\- Ebben nem lehetsz biztos… – suttogja, miközben megrázkódik a karjaimban a visszafojtott zokogástól, engem pedig iszonyatosan bánt, hogy nem tudom, mi miatt ég ilyen mértékű fájdalom a lelkében. Miért mondja azt, hogy nem lehetek ebben biztos, mikor ennél biztosabb már nem is lehetnék? Vagy talán ő nem biztos magában?

\- Gyere! – bontakozik ki az ölelésből. – Ígérem, nem tart már sokáig…  
Igen. Én is pontosan ettől rettegek, hogy nem tart már sokáig. Hogy ez a kezdetben őrültségnek tűnő barangolás sajnos nem fog boldog véget érni… Lehet, hogy abban a Holdbéli Királyságban Zoisite is mást szeretett, és szíve szerint inkább őt választaná, emiatt vezet végig ezen az úton, hogy megindokolja végső döntését…

Feltételezéseimet alátámasztja, hogy következő állomásunk egy közeli virágüzlet, ahová betérve életem szerelme ügyet sem vetve semmi másra egy barna, hosszú hajú férfihoz siet, aki elegáns öltönyében szemmel láthatóan gondterhelten válogat a szebbnél szebb rózsák között.  
\- Szerintem ezt válaszd, Nephrite – emel ki kedvesem a sok közül egy fehér virágot, melynek szirmait halványrózsaszín cirmok tarkítják. – Ez sokkal jobban illik hozzá, mint a vörös.

\- A nevem Sanjouin Masato – fordul az illető kimérten Zoisite felé, én pedig igazából már meg sem lepődök azon, hogy tényleg a birodalom egykori tábornoka áll előttem, és a legkevésbé sem látszik halottnak. – Nem értem, miért szólított az előbb ilyen furcsán… Nephrite… Ismerjük egymást? – húzza fel kíváncsian a szemöldökét.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy te se emlékszel… rám… – sóhajt fel Zoisite hangjában tömény, szívfájdító szomorúsággal.  
\- Ó, drága Zoi-chan – vigyorodik el szélesen –, már hogy a fenébe ne emlékeznék! – öleli szorosan magához szerelmemet, aki csöppet sem tiltakozik.  
Esküszöm, kikaparom Nephrite szemeit, amiért egyáltalán rá mer nézni, eltöröm a kezeit, amelyekkel meg meri érinteni, aztán puszta kedvtelésből megfojtom a saját beleivel, hogy még véletlenül se érezhesse magát sokáig élőnek!

\- Hát, Kunzite, most kifejezetten örülök annak, hogy nem tudsz a tekinteteddel ölni – kacsint rám, miközben egy kicsit eltolja magától Zoisite-ot, majd nem titkoltan provokatív szándékkal végigsimít kedvesem karján.  
\- Öngyilkos hangulatban ébredtünk ma, nemde bár, Nephrite? – Olyan metsző a hangom, akár egy méreggel bevont katana pengéje.

\- Elég legyen ebből a kakaskodásból! – förmed mindkettőnkre Zoisite. Kezei ökölbe szorulnak, arca kipirul a haragtól, miközben idegesen pillant hol rám, hol a vetélytársamra. – Te – mutat Nephrite-ra –, most rögtön abbafejezed Kunzite-sama idegesítését! Te meg – néz rám megrovóan –, nem hagyod magad idegesíteni egy ostoba feltételezés miatt, amiről ráadásul már megmondtam, hogy nem igaz! Még egy rossz szó, vagy akár egy csúnya pillantás, és itt hagylak benneteket!

\- Eszméletlenül édes, amikor ilyen mérges – csillannak meg vidáman a mélykék szemek, majd tulajdonosuk három lépéssel áthidalja a köztünk lévő távolságot. – Zoisite kedvéért fájdalommal a szívemben ugyan, de lemondok a bosszantásod okozta szórakozásról – nyújtja felém jobbját. – Mert bármire képes lennék érte… a boldogságáért…  
\- Még meghalni is… – suttogom hitetlenkedve, miközben megragadom a kezét.  
\- Valahogy úgy – vonja meg a vállát. – Nem olyan vészes – mosolyodik el, ám tekintete ennek ellenkezőjét sugallja.

Megborzongok. Milyen kínkeserves érzés lehetett kedvesemnek meggyilkoltatnia a barátját… és én ebből az égegyadta világon semmit nem vettem észre…  
\- Miért csináltátok mindezt, és legfőképpen miért így? Fel nem tudom fogni, mi értelme volt mindennek – csóválom meg a fejemet.  
\- Ez egy elég bonyolult… – kezdene bele Zoisite a történtek ecsetelésébe.  
\- Majd én – vág közbe a sötét hajú extábornok. – Majd én elmesélem… csak előbb kifizetem a rózsát…

Így is tesz, aztán azt javasolja, hogy menjünk egy olyan helyre, ahol nyugodtabban tudunk beszélgetni, visszaballagunk tehát a cukrászdába. Kedvesem egy újabb adag fagyival kívánja lecsillapítani zaklatott idegeit, én egy pohár csokoládéturmixot kérek, míg Nephrite semmit, ehelyett előveszi zsebéből a cigarettát, majd rágyújt.

\- Gomen – szabadkozik. – Próbálok leszokni, de megnyugtat, ha ideges vagyok.  
\- Mindenkinek van valami függősége – legyintek, miközben mélyen Zoisite szemeibe nézek, hogy tekintetemmel éreztessem vele, még mindig szeretem, ő azonban elfordítja a fejét. – Egyébként mióta dohányzol? – kérdezem a hamvaiból feltámadt tábornoktól, aki lényegesen nagyobb érdeklődést tanúsít irántam, mint szerelmem, és ez meglehetősen zavaró.

\- Mióta téged ismerlek – vonja meg a vállát vigyorogva, és kifújja a füstöt. – Sosem tartottalak megfelelőnek az én Zoisite-omhoz – nyilvánítja ki őszintén a véleményét.  
\- Mintha megbeszéltük volna, Neph, hogy nem vegzálod Kunzite-samát.  
\- Talán Nephrite-nak igaza van – közlöm kimérten, nem mutatva ki, mennyire bánt ennek a lehetőségnek a beismerése. – Van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy a mondandótokból ki fog derülni, mi ennek az oka…

\- A sejtésed helyes – nyomja el a férfi a félig sem szívott cigarettát. – Akkor vágjunk is bele!  
\- Rendben – bólintok, és észlelem, hogy Zoisite arca megrándul, mintha egy láthatatlan pofont kapott volna. Igyekszem felkészíteni magam a szörnyűségekre, bár a lelkem mélyén nagyon is tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy ez alighanem lehetetlen vállalkozás.

\- Amikor ebben az idősíkban felébredtünk – kezd hozzá egy újabb cigarettára gyújtva –, egyikünknek sem voltak emlékei a régebbi életünkről. Egyikünknek sem, Zoisite-ot leszámítva. Úgy vélem, a lelkében égő szerelem olyan intenzív volt, hogy megakadályozta memóriájának törlődését. Nem felejtette el, hogy mi egykoron a Holdbéli Királyságban Endymion herceg testőrei voltunk, és tudta azt is, hogy Beryl mosta át az agyunkat Metallia hatalmának segítségével, ami miatt saját otthonunk ellen fordultunk. Ezt az információt nem oszthatta meg veled, hiszen mindig is te voltál a legelkötelezettebb a birodalom és Beryl iránt, és tartott attól, hogy szavait árulásnak minősítve lelkifurdalás nélkül végzel vele.

\- Sosem tettem volna ilyet – rázom meg a fejem határozottan, miközben mélységesen megdöbbent valamint határtalan bűntudattal tölt el, hogy kijelentésemben nem vagyok teljes mértékig biztos. Kezdetben ugyanis valóban úgy tekintettem Zoisite-ra, mint egy mindig kéznél lévő szeretőre, egy szexuális tárgyra, játékszerre, akit akkor és ott használhatok, amikor és ahol csak kedvem tartja. És akit minden további nélkül eldobhatok, ha már nincsen rá szükségem…

\- Felesleges hazudnod, Kunzite-sama – gördül végig egy halovány könnycsepp kedvesem arcán –, mindannyian tudjuk, hogy ez az igazság.  
\- Valóban. Mindannyian tudjuk – biccent ridegen Nephrite, majd egy zsebkendővel gyöngéd óvatossággal felitatja a sós patakot. – Ne sírj, Zoi-chan! – simítja meg a vörösesszőke tincseket.  
Nekem kellene vigasztalnom, nem pedig neki… azonban képtelennek érzem magam arra, hogy megmozduljak. Valóban úgy viselkedtem vele néha… legtöbbször, mint egy érzéketlen szörnyeteg, különösen eleinte. 

\- Folytatnám a történetet – mondja Nephrite, miután úgy-ahogy sikerült megnyugtatnia Zoisite-ot. – Szóval Zoisite legjobb meggyőződése ellenére kénytelen volt hozzám fordulni reménykedve abban, hogy még mindig a barátjának tudhat… és bennem nem kellett csalatkoznia. Elsősorban nem az motivált minket, hogy megdöntsük a birodalmat, ám a végső cél eléréséhez ezen keresztül vezetett az út. El kellett játszanunk Beryl előtt, hogy mennyire gyűlöljük egymást. Tudtuk, hogy ha elárulom a királynőinket, bár akkor még nem sejtettem, hogy ezt konkrétan Osaka Naru miatt fogom megtenni, és Zoisite öl meg, akkor se te, sem pedig Beryl nem fogtok összeesküvést gyanítani, sőt még inkább megbíztok majd benne. Mindössze találnunk kellett valamit, ami megőrizheti a lelkemet, hogy később a Ginzuishou segítségével visszatérhessek az életbe, így hosszas kutatómunkát követően megalkottam a Fekete Kristályt. Ez a lélektároló funkciója mellett arra is tökéletesen alkalmasnak bizonyult, hogy Zoisite megkereshesse vele a Nijizuishoukat. A terv további kivitelezésében sajnos nem vehettem részt, és bár el tudom mesélni, de…

\- Innentől átveszem én – jelenti ki kedvesem egy hatalmas sóhajt követően. – Bár téged nem vontunk bele, mégis mindent rád alapoztunk. Egészen pontosan arra, hogy talán mégis érzel irántam valamit… és nem pusztán egy használati tárgynak tekintesz – nyel egy nagyot. – Az első Nijizuishout könnyedén megszereztem, aztán kénytelen voltam elkövetni néhány hibát, hogy kiderítsem, megvédesz-e a királynő haragjától… te pedig megtetted. Ez reménykedéssel töltötte el a szívemet, bár az a tény, hogy Beryl kedvéért kívántad megkaparintani a Ginzuishout, némileg bizonytalanná tett. Az, hogy három kristály az ellenség kezébe került, nem bőszítette fel kellőképpen uralkodónkat, így tovább kellett provokálnom azzal, hogy megtámadom Tuxedo Kament, azaz Endymion herceget, aki réges-rég Metallia és Beryl szerelme volt, és többek között miatta vezették a youmák seregét a Holdbéli Királyság ellen. Tudtam, ha megsebesítem az álarcost, majd egy kicsit felemelem a hangomat a királynővel szemben, akkor kicsikarhatok tőle a füled hallatára egy halálos fenyegetést, ami talán elegendő meggyőzőerővel fog bírni ahhoz, hogy átértékeld magadban a helyzetet…

\- Ti nem egészen vagytok normálisak, azt ugye tudjátok – jegyzem meg rezignáltan, és képtelen vagyok eldönteni, melyikőjük is a nagyobb idióta. – Ha én nem az elvárt módon reagálok, akkor a te lelked örökre egy kristály foglya marad – nézek Nephrite-ra összehúzott szemöldökkel –, veled meg… végzett volna Beryl – borzongok meg Zoisite-ra pillantva, és nem igazán akarok belegondolni, mi lett volna, ha…

\- Ebben az esetben… amennyiben kiderült volna… hogy nem jelentek számodra semmit… – csuklik el a hangja – minden bizonnyal megváltás lett volna a halál…  
\- Nem gondolod úgy, hogy nem szép dolog idiótának tartani azokat, akik mindent megtettek a boldogságodért… a boldogságotokért? – kérdezi Nephrite fejcsóválva, mélykék szemeiben vidám csillogással. – A lényeg az, hogy helyes döntéseket hoztál… és a legvégén is Zoisite-ot választottad.

\- Választottam? – kérdezek vissza értetlenül. – Mégis ki mást választhattam volna, és hogyan?  
\- Hát úgy, ahogy én Sailor Mercury helyett végül Naru-chan szerelme mellett döntöttem. A Ginzuishou segítségével természetesen – magyarázza, akárha ez lenne a legnyilvánvalóbb dolog a világon. 

Én viszont nem érzem úgy, hogy lett volna lehetőségem Zoisite-on kívül bárki mást választani, és a legkevésbé sem kerültem döntéshelyzetbe. Nem mintha szerettem volna… Különösebben nem is érdekelt, ki az, akire Nephrite céloz. Bőven elegendő volt számomra az a tudat, hogy az én drága szerelmem ennyi áldozatot hozott értünk, hogy kitervelte, majd precízen végrehajtotta ezt az egészet ahhoz, hogy ne kívánjak magam mellé mást a hátralévő – remélhetőleg hosszú – életemre.

\- Kunzite-sama nem választott, mert én önző módon megfosztottam az esélytől – suttogja bűnbánóan Zoisite.  
\- Értem… Ezek szerint akkor fogalma sincs arról, hogy egykoron a Holdhercegnő iránt táplált gyengéd érzelmeket? – Nephrite nyers és őszinte, mint mindig.  
\- A Holdhercegnő iránt? – pislogok rájuk döbbenten. – Ti most csak szórakoztok velem, igaz?

\- Egyáltalán nem, Kunzite-sama – süti le szemeit szerelmem, és a fagylaltos kelyhet kezdi fixírozni, akárha valami iszonyatosan érdekeset fedezett volna fel rajta. – Őt szeretted, és mivel nem kaphattad meg teljesen, bizonyos téren… beérted velem is… – mondja alig hallhatóan, és igencsak hegyeznem kell a füleimet, hogy megértsem a mondat végét.

\- Na jó! – pattan fel Nephrite érezvén, hogy kezd kínossá válni ez az egész szituáció. – Mivel már nem tudok teleportálni, muszáj elindulnom, különben elkések a randevúmról Naru-channal.  
\- Visszaadom a Ferrarid kulcsát, így hamarabb odaérsz – nyújtja át az említett tárgyat. – Ott parkoltam le – mutat az utca túloldala felé.

\- Köszönöm, Zoi-chan. Mindent köszönök… – mosolyodik el a sötét hajú extábornok. – Kunzite – biccent felém, és bár továbbra is ellenségesnek tűnik, már közel sem annyira, mint eddig. Aztán megsimítja Zoisite fejét, végül elindul a kocsija irányába.  
\- Nephrite! – kiált utána szerelmem.

\- Igen? – fordul vissza kíváncsian.  
\- Ha valami… Szóval aludhatok nálad csak ma este? – kérdezi könyörgő hangon, nekem pedig a legkevésbé sem világos, miért akarná kedvesem ennél az alaknál tölteni az éjszakát.  
\- Minden további nélkül – kacsint. – De szerintem ne aggódj… nem lesz itt semmi gond – mosolyodik el biztatóan, majd sarkon fordul, és elhagyja a terasz területét.

\- Miért is szeretnél te Nephrite-nál aludni? – nézek rá kérdőn, miközben megfogom jéghideg kezeit. Törekszem arra, hogy ne látszódjak se féltékenynek, se mérgesnek, mivel nem kívánom ilyesmivel tovább zaklatni.  
\- Mert te úgysem leszel mellettem… – közli mélységesen szomorú fájdalommal hangjában.

\- Zoisite, no baka! – csípem meg az arcát gyengéden. – Soha nem hagynálak el. Nincsen olyan szerencséd, hogy megszabadulj tőlem – mosolygok rá lágyan. – Tudnod kell, hogy egyáltalán nem haragszok rád, gyűlölni meg végképp nem gyűlöllek, mi több csodállak, amiért ennyire elszántan küzdöttél… értem. A szerelmed tisztaságával megszabadítottál a sötétségből, ráadásul a Ginzuishou hatalmát használva mindenki életét rendbe hoztad…

\- Az nem én voltam… – rázza meg a fejét. – Bármit is érzek irántad… az nem lett volna elég ahhoz, hogy legyőzhessem Metalliát a kristállyal.  
\- Akkor? – húzom fel a szemöldököm. – Mégis ki volt, ha nem te?  
\- Hamarosan… Van még valaki, akivel találkoznod kell – áll fel az asztaltól, majd maga után húzva a kerthelyiség kijárata felé indul.

Igazság szerint nem nagyon van kedvem a mai nap folyamán már több emberrel összefutni, mégsem tiltakozom. Ha neki ez ennyire fontos, ha ez nyugtatja meg a lelkét, akkor hajlandó vagyok vállalni ezt a kellemetlenséget, különösen azt figyelembe véve, hogy ő mennyi mindent tett értem… értünk. Amikor belegondolok, hogy végig emlékezett mindenre a régi életünkből… hogy mindvégig csak engem szeretett… hogy meggyilkoltatta miattam Nephrite-ot… nem érzek csalódottságot, hogy mindezt a hátam mögött tette, hogy kijátszott Beryl és Metallia ellen… Csak azt érzem, hogy még az eddigieknél is jobban, szavakkal leírhatatlanul szeretem… Hogyan fordulhatott meg a fejében, hogy meg fogom gyűlölni ezért…?

Zoisite egy párszáz méterre lévő park fái közé vezet, egészen pontosan egy keskeny ösvény felé irányít, mely egy szikrázó tükrű tavacskához visz. Végigsétálunk a part mentén, és ahogy haladunk előre, kedvesem egyre feszültebbé válik, és alighanem észre sem véve szorítja mindinkább erősebben a kezemet. Szorongásának oka azonnal nyilvánvaló lesz számomra, amint körülbelül félútra érünk. 

A tó partján egy lány áll talpig fehér ruhában, mereven bámulva a vízfelszínt, hosszú, szőke, gombócokból kiinduló copfjait meg-meglibbenti a lágyan fújdogáló szellő.  
\- Kunzite-sama… Zoisite – fordul felénk lépteink hallatán. – A lelkem legmélyén sejtettem, hogy végül őt választod – mosolyodik el alig észrevehető szomorúsággal.  
\- Sailor Moon… Selene hercegnő… – rebegem döbbenten.

\- Egyik sem – rázza meg a fejét, majd közelebb lép előre nyújtva jobbját. – Szimplán csak Tsukino Usagi – mutatkozik be.  
Elfogadom az üdvözlését, és amint megérintem, miközben mélyen a kék szemeibe nézek, melyek olyan intenzitással ragyognak fel, akárha egy mini Ginzuishou égne a lelkében… hirtelen ezernyi emlék rohan meg elfeledett múltamból. Nephrite-nak és szerelmemnek igaza volt mindenben… azaz majdnem mindenben.

\- Kifejezetten érdekelne, Usagi-chan – húzódok el, majd átkarolom kedvesem vállát –, hogy hogyan sikerült olyan tökéletesen felvenned Zoisite alakját. Még engem is megtévesztettél vele.  
\- A Ginzuishou segítségével bármire képes voltam… majdhogynem bármire. Mindössze egy dolgot nem tudtam megváltoztatni, de nem is bánom, hogy ahhoz nem volt elég hatalmam. A kristály erejét szerencsére nem lehet ártó szándékkal használni…

\- Szerencsére – bólintok elhallgatva előle azt a tényt, hogy Zoisite még azelőtt elteleportált velem a trónteremből, mielőtt a Ginzuishou fénye elérhetett volna. – Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél bennünket… hogy hallgattál a sötét oldal egyik képviselőjére, holott nem volt rá semmi okod…  
\- Amikor a Ginzuishou összeállt, az összes senshi emlékezete visszatért a Holdbéli Királyságban történtekkel kapcsolatban. Ezért támadta meg Sailor Venus azonnal Zoisite-ot, és voltaképpen ezek az emlékek indokolták azt, hogy ne kételkedjek kedvesed szavaiban… őszinte szándékaiban…

\- Értem… És mihez kezdesz most, Usagi-chan?  
\- Nem tudom – vonja meg a vállát. – Mondjuk, bevágok néhány tányér süteményt – nevet fel.  
\- Nem konkrétan erre gondoltam…

\- Ne aggódj miattam, Kunzite-sama! Beletörődtem a helyzetbe, és nem fogom könnyesre sírni a párnámat. Igazából sohasem szerettelek annyira, mint Zoisite… inkább lenyűgözött, hogy egy ilyen vonzó férfi érdeklődést tanúsított irántam – pirul el. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy előbb vagy utóbb, de én is megtalálom az igaz szerelmet…  
\- Legyen így – mosolygok rá. – Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan… mennünk kell. Van még néhány dolog, amit meg kell beszélnünk…  
\- Rendben – ölel meg finoman. – Sok boldogságot kívánok nektek… a szívem legmélyéről…

A búcsúzkodást követően keresek a közelben egy padot. Leülök, majd magam mellé húzom Zoisite-ot, aki nem néz rám, ehelyett meredten bámulja ölébe ejtett kezeit.  
\- Kíváncsi lennék arra, miért fosztottál meg a választás lehetőségétől – töröm meg pár perc elteltével a zavaróan feszült csendet.

\- Mert önző vagyok… – sóhajt fel. – Mindig is az voltam… Mindig csak magamnak akartalak, és bár elhatároztam, hogy rád hagyom a döntést… az utolsó pillanatban megfutamodtam. Nem bírtam elviselni azt a gondolatot, hogy elfelejtesz… Meg tudsz nekem valaha bocsátani, amiért ennyire… szeretlek? – csuklik el a hangja, és teste megrázkódik a visszafojtott zokogástól.

\- Nézz rám, drága Zoi-chan! – kérlelem, majd mivel nem hajlandó engedelmeskedni, gyengéden az álla alá nyúlok, és felém fordítom a fejét. – Képtelen vagyok megbocsátani valamit – nézek mélyen a könnytől csillogó zöld szemekbe –, ami miatt nem haragszom.  
\- Nem haragszol? De… elvettem tőled az esélyt, hogy boldog lehess Selene hercegnővel… Kérlek, Kunzite-sama, legalább egyszer mondd ki, hogy szeretsz… még akkor is, ha nem így érzed… akkor is, ha hazudnod kell, aztán… visszamehetsz hozzá…

\- Ezzel a dologgal kapcsolatban nem hazudhatok – jelentem ki őszintén, mire lehunyja szemhéjait.  
\- Értem – vesz egy mély levegőt. – Akkor…  
\- Nem, nem érted. Nem hazudhatok olyasmiről, ami igaz – itatom fel ajkaimmal arcáról a könnyeket.  
\- Hogyan? – pislog rám meglepetten.

\- Sosem döntöttem volna a hercegnő mellett… Mindenre emlékszem a régi életünkből, így arra is, hogy én már akkor Metallia szolgálatában álltam, amikor elkezdtem neki udvarolni. Nem tápláltam iránta gyengéd érzelmeket… csak irántad.  
\- Va… valóban? – kérdezi tétovázva, lélekemelően örömteli hangon.

\- Valóban – bólintok, miközben a tenyerembe fogom gyönyörű arcát. – Tudom, hogy Nephrite szerint nem én vagyok számodra a legmegfelelőbb, és talán igaza is van. Jobbat érdemelnél nálam, aki annyi fájdalmat és szenvedést okoztam neked… azonban… Gomen nasai Zoi-chan, nem tehetek róla, hogy így érzek… Nem tudok, és még ha tudnék se akarnék rajta változtatni… Szeretlek – mondom ki végre, és ez olyan felszabadító boldogsággal tölt el, mint még soha semmi.  
\- Én is szeretlek, Kunzite-sama – suttogja szorosan hozzám simulva.

Felemelem karcsú, könnyű testét, az ölembe ültetem szembe velem, majd néhányszor gyengéden végigsimítok a gerince mentén. Szemei úgy tündökölnek, akár két szikrázó smaragdkristály… az én Ginzuishoum, a vezérlő csillagom, mely ragyogó fénnyé változtatta a bennem rejlő sötétséget. Lassan a tarkójára csúsztatom kezemet, közelebb húzom magamhoz lágyan összeérintve ajkainkat… ezzel a csókkal pecsételve meg azon ígéretemet, hogy többé már valóban semmi el nem választhat minket egyik világon sem…

**VÉGE**

A történet folytatása **Rózsás sötétség** címmel hamarosan olvasható az AO3-on. 


End file.
